Jackson-A104
|born=March 24, 2523 |died= |height=224.5cm (7'4") |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |gender=Male |cyber= |rank=Senior Chief Petty Officer |tag=A104 |servicenumber=11289-11741-JJ |unit=*Valor Team |speciality= |class= : 2530 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command (2531—present) *UNSC Army (2549—present) *Valor Team (2549—present) *Interspecies Union (2555'I'-present) *Office of Naval Intelligence (2554''I''-present) |era=* *Interspecies Union Conflicts }} SCPO Jackson Johnson is a SPARTAN-III commando of the Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three and later, the and the Interspecies Union. He fought alongside Valor Team with the callsign Valor Four in numerous operations including the Fall of Reach. He is the son of Thaddeus H. Johnson and Aimee Talbot and is the nephew of Sergeant Major . Jackson grew up on Luxor, Eridanus II alongside and was abducted at the age of 7 in 2530 for the SPARTAN-III program. =Biography= Childhood Luxor Cadet (2529 - 2530) Jackson was born on Eridanus II in Luxor to Sergeant Major Thaddeus Johnson and senior medical officer of the Quarry Aimee Talbot. During his time in the Luxor Cadets, Jackson met and became close Emile Vincent who was Thaddeus' godson and Aimee's nephew. Many of Jackson's drill instructors had admired Jackson's build and energetic character and became among some of the most popular within the staff. On February 11, 2529, Jackson and Emile rescued multiple children from drowning at the Luxor Community Pool, which had unexpectedly caused jealously among the Youth Community although the two were praised by the children's parents. Jackson had numerous cases of vandalism around public property and was placed in a Juvenile hall for three months for illegally creating graffiti at an old peoples home, who later sent some residents to local hospitals suffering respiratory failure. During his time at Juvenile Hall, Jackson had familiarized himself with the violent atmosphere and experienced multiple cases of beatings and bullying. Once during his time, Jackson was almost raped by another inmate convicted of violating children. When Jackson returned, he was relieved but almost traumatized by the experience due to the hostility of the environment. However, Jackson attempted to stay mature for the rest of his lifetime despite becoming extremely paranoid. In 2530, Luxor was attacked by The Covenant and forced Jackson to be evacuated to Reach almost out of nowhere. During the chaos, Aimee was killed in the resulting battles across the city, leaving both Jackson and Thaddeus depressed. Emile's family abandoned him in their own home while still sleeping, leaving him for dead alone. When searching houses for supplies, should they ever remain on the planet, Thaddeus took Emile in and quickly evacuated the planet in the last transport which narrowly missed the complete destruction of Luxor. Early Military Career SPARTAN-III program (2530 - 2537) Both at the age of seven, Emile and Jackson were integrated in the SPARTAN-III program where they were trained by SPARTAN-II and with permission of Jackson's father, who ordered their minds be planted with false memories of other parents. Jackson, unlike other SPARTAN-III candidates, wasn't entirely bothered by the harshness of the instructor's anger. Strangely though predictably, Jackson had an uncanny habit of ending up among the top in training exercises, in which he was given some praise among a minority of Alpha company. During training in 2535, Jackson had 'accidentally' broken the arm of one of his instructors who verbally harassed him. During the encounter and despite being sent into solitary confinement, Jackson had shown some efficiency and technique when he broke the instructor's arm which intrigued Kurt, who sarcastically stated that "someone actually listens". Additionally, both Jackson and Emile introduced soccer to Alpha company which was frowned upon but was allowed due to Mendez' belief that the sport would improve the children's balance and movement capabilities, which it did later in life. Before , Jackson and Emile were taken out of Alpha company along with several other SPARTANs and were reserved for future special units. The handpicked candidates then continued a more extended training for 5 years under the supervision of . Valor Team (2542-present) After training at ONI in , Jackson was placed with Valor Team from UNSC Special Warfare Group Three. In Valor, he would work alongside SPARTANs Fernando-A211, James-B201, Rochelle-A129, Wyoming-B311, Daniel-A107 and Maria-A241. Jackson received a prototype MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet and Mark V shoulders along with an upgraded HUD, which gave him his iconic red visor. Initial operations tended to be extremely risky and Valor's strategy became very cautious. The first few missions as Valor had low performance and coordination grades due to most of Valor being a stranger to each one with the exception of Jackson, who had previously trained with the members from Alpha company, only exclusively being friends with Fernando and Rochelle. However, a social experiment conducted late 2542 (in which all of Valor had to sit in a confined room together) proved to be highly successful after Jackson began a 7-hour conversation and included all of Valor, which ended up making each one highly confident, as demonstrated in some rare instances of role playing. Human-Covenant War (2550-2552) In 2550, Jackson participated in his first major battle alongside Valor Team. At the battle of Verne VII, Jackson and Valor managed to neutralize over 300 Covenant troops on Verne VIIVerne VII is taken from the last name of Jules Verne, an author who wrote Journey to the Center of the Earth. During the brief celebration of victory, a supercarrier named the Liberate Advocate''The name ''Liberate Advocate was adopted from a common user on the #halopedia channel under the name 'Libra' appeared in Verne's atmosphere and glassed the majority of the small planet. Valor Team was among the few survivors and was forced to retreat and head back to Reach to wait orders following their loss of Verne VII. The tragedy was listed as the most surprising moment in the Human-Covenant War in the . The Fall of Reach (July 26th - August 30th, 2552) When the UNSC Iroquois had managed to be tracked down by the Covenant, Valor Team was dispatched the only currently active SPARTAN team at the time. The entire team piloted atmospheric fighters and defended Anchor 4. Although the team held the station for approximately one hour and managed to destroy a CCS-class cruiser attempting to board the station, Anchor 4 was ripped apart by a Covenant battlecruiser which arrived with the after the destruction of the . When Jackson was sent to investigate the station's disappearance within a small shuttle, the fleet fired upon his shuttle. Jackson was forced to crash land onto Reach and after an intense battle with his controls, managed to land safely but to the cost of Jackson's energy shields. After landing, the SPARTAN held out in a local civilian mining facility which surveys the crater of an mineral asteroid. After holding out with the UNSC Army's Delta company, Jackson alone helped with the evacuation of civilians in Hel, Viery. Later, Jackson was escorted to the Halcyon-class cruiser UNSC Chechen without any disturbances. The ship then flew to the remains of Gamma Station and required Jackson to infiltrate the station and erase all data in coordination with the . When Jackson had hacked the mainframe, the Chechen engaged in a battle between a CCS-class cruiser. The Chechen was sliced in half and smashed into Gamma station, nearly tearing the station completelyLooking upon the warship's original name, the Piece of Cake. Responding to a distress signal sent before the demise of the Chechen, the civilian-use Consequence arrived with Valor Team, originally seeking refuge on due to the lack of Covenant reconnaissance in Reach's orbit and the inevitable fate of the UNSC. The Consquence's on board AI, Felicia, distracted a Covenant Corvette surveying Gamma Station's remains while Jackson and Rochelle hijacked two Banshees that were on the station during a Covenant boardingThe multiplayer map Condemned takes place during the Consequence's battle with the Corvette. Also, Jackson and Rochelle were still on the station during the time being. As Rochelle and Jackson escaped, the Consequence had been boarded however, experiencing rampancy, Felicia ejected Valor in pods and self destructed the Consequence as Rochelle and Jackson narrowly escaped the explosion. Rochelle and Jackson returned to the planet of Reach and regrouped with the rest of Valor, who were baffled upon seeing Jackson due to their time apart. When the team prepared to leave the planet, Covenant Supercarrier the Liberate Advocate had entered Reach's atmosphere and began glassing near Valor's position with multiple cruisers. The team was forced to retreat to a SPARTAN-II training facility where a crashed Pelican dropship laid after its recent landing. The Pelican was full of SPARTAN-Iis and were escorted by Valor to the UNSC Wilhelm''This facility is the multiplayer map ''Highlands.. After the evacuation of the SPARTAN-II team, Valor discovered that the majority of the sector Valor were in had become a dead zone and prompted Valor Team to seek refuge in an area capable of radio communication, which they chose Aszod Shipyards. When they arrived at the shipyard, the Pillar of Autumn had left dry dock already and no sign of Noble Team was foundValor Team was actually assigned to keep in contact with Noble. However, during their time in a dead zone, the whole of Noble Team was killed. The team then proceeded to reactivate a UNSC communications and power antennae. Valor Team contacted the supercarrier Red Fox, which was currently in surveillance over Reach during the aftermath Valor then came upon a Vulture unit and successfully made it out of Reach's atmosphere and retreated to the UNSC supercarrier and were transported to Ernst III, undetected by any Covenant forces. The Battle of Ernst III (August 30th - October 19th, 2552 When the Red Fox entered Ernst's space, the ship stumbled the middle of a firefight between the UNSC and the Fleet of Greater Dominance without notice. The Red Fox was fired upon and gained minor injuries while attempting to charge through a swarm of Covenant Banshees and Seraphs to dock at the orbital defense platform Dehlah station. As Valor Team remained alert in the station after having to retrieve an AI, Augustine, Dehlah station had become the subject of a boarding attack. The teams managed to repel the boarding forces taking advantage of the station's confusing corridors and had the Red Fox away from this station to join the fray above Ernst III. The Covenant however managed to plant an antimatter bomb on the station while being undetected. Although unaware, Valor left the station to return to the Red Fox, resulting in its destruction. The teams helped defend Anchor 12 and managed to destroy an incoming Covenant Corvette attempting to board the station. The teams retreated to the Red Fox who had recently destroyed a CCS-battlecruiser the Ghastly Abomination. As the team settled in the Red Fox, Admiral Barclay of Ernst III's Army required support on the surface of Ernst. Valor Team arrived on Ernst's surface via HEV pods and were deployed with multiple fireteams to a nearby city named Charles. As the Covenant began glassing Ernst, Valor evacuated several groups of civilians in the Covenant's presence while it was confirmed bombardment by orbital defense platforms would take place in four hours. Valor desperately began seeking means to return to the Red Fox. Going through a neighborhood, Wyoming had split up from Valor during an ambush by camouflaged Elites. As the majority of Valor garrisoned inside a house, Wyoming's life signed flat lined as Valor then retreated to a local store and met up with SPARTAN IIIs Stryker-B085 and Morpheus-B327 as well as rejected SPARTAN Aimee Santos. The team moved out and managed to reach a police station in time to defend its five survivors. As Jackson defended the main entrance, a plasma bolt hit his power core, disabling all the important functions of his MJOLNIR suit. The team escape with a commandeered Shadow transport but are intercepted by a Covenant Phantom. Jackson managed to completely disable the Phantom with a grenade throw into the Phantom's cockpit. As the Phantom crashed the entire Shadow flipped, trapping Daniel's leg. Though he was willing to sacrifice himself and trying to convince Valor to continue, Jackson repeatedly tried to pull Daniel out of the wreckage. Unsuccessful, the whole of Valor gave their sincere goodbyes to him before he plants multiple C4 charges on him and detonated them after seeing inbound forces, effectively leveling a parking building. Valor, now back to seven members manage to exit the bombing area and garrison into a crashed Spirit dropship and await bombardment. Anxiously, the bombardment came and luckily didn't manage to reach Valor's position though many members of Valor were shell-shocked. After the event, Valor left their garrison to a completely apocalyptic Charles and retreated unintentionally to the site of a gravity lift leading up to a CCS-cruiser the Deliberate Action. With orders from Admiral Barclay, the team destroyed the cruiser that was apparently the commanding ship which had recently captured a rampant UNSC AI hoping for information. During the mission, Jackson used a laser-guided MAC round against a ship in which he was extremely excited due to the anticipation he had to actually target something with a MAC round. Valor wasthen transported to the Red Fox and retreated from Ernst III. Admiral Barclay informed Valor that they lost Ernst III but managed to keep valuable information away from the Covenant when they destroyed the Deliberate Action. The Capture of the Theseus Array (January 14th - January 20th, 2564'A') The following events take place after the jump between Infinityverse and Against All Odds Jump to another universe (January 1st, 2563 to - December 16th, 2554) On a mission to acquire a Forerunner artifact from The Fallen, Valor attacked a Fallen base on Sangheilios in the state of Ihdnag. Upon grabbing the artifact (which took the form of a crystal) which was heavily secured, Jackson and Valor were sucked into a portal which had teleported Valor to a well set up facility in the Office of Naval Intelligence. Apparently, the Office, now fully aware that multiple universes exist in different dimensions after dozens of years secretly researching a Forerunner crystal from both the UNSC and the public eye. ONI told the SPARTANs that every inconsistency within their universe would have been fixed upon their arrival. The following was corrected by the Infinityverse Office of Naval Intelligence specifically for Valor: #The group of S-IIIs were not in the S-III training as ONI had abducted them for the starting project of the "THOR initiative, which had been kept a secret until the date of Valor's arrival, although the project would never get fully exposed to anyone. #During the "Thor initiative" Valor would be placed in Special Warfare Group Three. Now having secretly, basically developed a way to travel between universes, ONI operatives have contacted the Office of Naval Intelligence in Valor's universe of Valor's location and current status. The Office in Valor's universe then informed Special Warfare Command that Valor is definitely not MIA nor KIA but being held in the Office for 'special purposes' however, Valor may occasionally return to again take orders from SPECWAR command. ONI also informed command that the Forerunner artifact Valor was sent to capture was successfully recreated by unknown means and was handed out to both Offices. Within the depths of both Offices, Valor's action is classified "Over Top Secret". Because of this, the ONIs of both universes remained consistently in contact and frequently used Valor for any universal missions, which had caused some controversy among Valor and the AAO ONI Battle of Consensus Station (March 15th, 2555'A') Jackson and Valor Team were sent by the Office of Naval Intelligence to investigate the distress signal located on the ONI-occupied moon of Consensus Station. When the team arrived, Rochelle-A129 was separated from the group and retrieved a highly classified weapon of reverse engineered Covenant technologyYes, this is the ASHPD from the Portal franchise. Valor was sent deeper within the facility on Consensus and encountered Covenant activity surveying its abandoned passages. Later, ONI stated that should Valor succeed the mission or neutralize all Covenant on board may officially end the Covenant. Rochelle, navigating the station alone, managed to get captured by Covenant forces and was taken on board the cruiser the Shameless Authority. Rochelle was stripped of her armor and is placed in captivity to become a sex slave to the Jiralhanae. Being unarmored and helpless, Rochelle just escaped the cruiser back onto the station before a Jiralhanae initiated sexual intercourse. Using extreme caution, Rochelle navigated the cruiser and discovered the secret ONI weapon under the supervision of several brutes. Using the weapon to defeat the guards, Rochelle discovered it has beam-like capabilities and its capability to destroy the entire station. Rochelle escaped through the deep bowels of the moon Consensus station was on. After a horrific trek throughout the unfinished mines, Valor had eliminated already almost all the Covenant presence on the station. Rochelle regrouped with Valor at the station's port while Santos also managed to remotely activate a self-destruct system on the station. The team set course to ONI headquarters with all Covenant personnel neutralized. Within the ship taken to escape the explosion, the the Candlestick, Valor team persistently attempted to contact the Office but to their surprise find intelligent-class AI Dotto on board, who almost blankly states that Valor is now completely 'working' for the Interspecies Union for an unknown mission, causing confusing and almost panic as the team is forcefully pushed into cryo-sleep while Dotto commands the ship, flying to their next destination. This was a quick move to steer Valor into Awakening Demons. Although much more detail will definitely be added. =Personality and Traits= in the early 27th century}} Jackson's personality has developed over the years. Originally during his childhood, Jackson was a highly energetic, compassionate and humorous child. As the years began to pass by, Jackson maintained his energetic and humorous personality but however becoming mentally straightforward. He is known for his well communication with his non-augmented piers. Jackson is a humorous SPARTAN and often reassures his fellow teammates and piers. Jackson had always thought the first major priority is to maintain safety and ensure that chaos doesn't erupt, unlike other SPARTANs who put the mission first. Jackson is a common volunteer in dangerous missions, stating that he just likes the thrill of the 'game'. Jackson has been likened by others for his gung-ho attitude but has remained a factor for some officers' unappreciative perspective of him. =Career Service Vitae= =Candidate Record= =Selection for Valor= ' <DATE: 14:23 17/4/2549> ' enters the room. Candidate Selection Officer: Why hello, Jackson. Take a seat. sits down w/ hands under chair. CSO: Okay. For this interview. You'll need those wires. Proceed. lifts the wires and proceeds to attach them. A104: ONI Section Zero I'm guessing? CSO: Indeed. fully attaches the wires. CSO: Okay. Now think. Think of an animal. the screen, a cat roams a bloodied battlefield and sniffs a few bodies. CSO: Intresting. Very intresting indeed. Now, tell me about yourself, Jackson. A104: Well I was born on Eridanus II in Luxor. I grew up with Emile-A239, you may of heard of him. I went to boot, I was probably the best. My planet was attacked in 2530, lost my parents. I'm extremely sadistic for that as my father was the brother of Sergeant Avery Johnson. Then, I was abducted by ONI specialists, put in the S-III program in Alpha company. I was pulled out of Alpha right after training for some reason I don't know. That's all, sir. young Jackson is shown on the screen. Interrupted by an instructor ruining his quick conversation with Emile-A239. Jackson breaks the man's arm. CSO: Excellent. Uh. Any advantages you have on the battlefield? A104: Well, me and some SPARTAN from Beta were pilots for the Sabre project. CSO: Battlefield, Jackson. Battlefield. A104: Right. I'm heavily specialized in close range combat. I often always keep an M12 on my back. Some duel wielding experience. I'm truly horrible at sniping. Uh. I've had a lot of experience in vehicular combat. CSO: I see. Now, Jackson. Are you comfortable with the team-player experience? A104: Affirmative. I once flew a Longsword with half of Alpha company for about. I don't know. 234 hours around Reach? I best work with teammates, sir. If I hadn't, I would be dead by now. screen shows Jackson driving a Warthog down a hill with two other SPARTANs, away from Insurrectionist aircraft. CSO: Does this confirm your extremely healthy relationship with the other Alpha members? A104: Affirmative. CSO: Hmm... Cool. Do you have any medical conditions, Jackson? A104: None that I know of. I've heard people say I have some mental report from breaking that instructor's arm. screen shows Jackson hiding behind a crate during the night overhearing two UNSC marines. CSO: Trust me, Jackson. You're are one hundred and ten percent mental. A104: Thank you, sir. CSO: Now, Jackson. Are you familiar with UNSC Marines, Troopers and ODSTs? A104: Marines. No. Troopers. Yes. ODSTs. Kind of had a bad relationship with. CSO: And why's that? screen shows a predicted representation of John-117 fighting ODSTs in a gym. CSO: Ah. Are you familiar with the S-II program? A104: Yes, sir. I would have loved to see Dr. Halsey everyday. CSO: Indeed. Now are you familiar with some members of Beta company? screen shows Jackson climbing to the very top of a tree during a challenge. Overlooking Beta company's training. A104: Honestly, sir. There are very few members in Beta that can survive a firefight. CSO: Cool. A104: Sir, are you authorized to talk slang? CSO: Its respectful to talk like a real specialist. But I like to make a relationship between my patients. A104: Alright. CSO: In the future, Jackson. You will be working alongside the following: Fernando-A211, James-B201, Rochelle-A129, Wyoming-B311, Daniel-A107 and Maria-A241. screen shows Jackson talking with Fernando, Rochelle and Daniel. The screen then changes to Jackson watching Wyoming, James and Maria training extensively. A104: At least I get the good members of Beta. CSO: Really? Good. Now, Insurrectionists or Covenant? screen shows Jackson combating dozens of enemies alone. A104: I prefer combating the Covenant. They're easy to kill and their tactical strategies are predictable. The Insurrection however, I'm fine to face them off alone. CSO: Alright. You will be placed in Valor Team of UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three. Alongside Noble, Defiant and Royal. Are you fine with that? A104: I'm awesome with that. CSO: Cool. Well our conversation is finished, Jackson. It's been a pleasure working with you. and CSO shake hands A104: As long as the UNSC is respectful to their soldiers. I'll be able to co-operate. proceeds to exit the room but stops. A104: And tell Colonel Ackerson I said Hi. leaves the room. '' =Trivia and Behind the Scenes= *This article is actually the first SPARTAN and article the author is actually working hard on. *This article is built as a an inspiration of Felix-116 and SPARTAN-091. *In the future, Jackson may someday work with Stel 'Vadam. *Jackson-A104 is the first SPARTAN to have a red visor on Halo Fanon. Writer's notes Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company